1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the in vito and in vivo diagnosis and therapy of carcinomas by means of a specifically targeted humanized mouse monoclonal antibody selectively binding the human KC-4 antigen. The humanized anti-KC-4 mouse antibody comprises the complementarity determining regions (CDRs) of the variable regions of the mouse antibody of the same specificity, and its framework regions having specific amino acids replaced in a predetermined manner, and the constant regions of a human antibody. The humanized anti-KC-4 mouse antibody of this invention is expected to elicit a lesser immunological response in humans than the whole mouse antibody and is therefore considered suitable for in vivo administration to humans. Polynucleotide segments encoding the humanized antibody, a hybrid vector and a transfected host cell carrying the DNA segments encoding the antibody are useful for preparing the peptides disclosed herein.
2. Description of the Background
Carcinomas result from the carcinogenic transformation of cells of different epithelia. Two of the most damaging characteristics of carcinomas are their uncontrolled growth and their ability to create metastases in distant sites of the host, particularly a human host. It is usually these distant metastases that cause serious consequences to the host, since frequently the primary carcinoma may be, in most cases, removed by surgery. The treatment of metastatic carcinomas, that are seldom removable, depends on irradiation therapy and systemic therapies of different natures. The systemic therapies currently include, but not fully comprise, chemotherapy, radiation, hormone therapy, different immunity-boosting medicines and procedures, hyperthermia and systemic monoclonal antibody treatment. The latter can be labeled with radioactive elements, immunotoxins and chemotherapeutic drugs.
Radioactively labeled monoclonal antibodies were initially used with success in lymphomas and leukemia, and recently in some carcinomas. The concept underlying the use of labeled antibodies is that the labeled antibody will specifically seek and bind to the carcinoma and, the radioactive element, through its decay, will irradiate the tumor in situ. Since radioactive rays travel some distance in tumors it is not necessary that every carcinoma cell bind the labeled antibody. The specificity of the monoclonal antibodies will permit a selective treatment of the tumor while avoiding the irradiation of innocent by-stander normal tissues, that could be dose limiting. Chemotherapy produces serious toxic effects on normal tissues, making the chemotherapy of carcinomas less than desirable, and the use of radiolabeled monoclonal antibodies a valid alterative.
Non-human antibodies raised against human epitopes have been used for the diagnosis and therapy of carcinomas as is known in the art. Also known are the methods for preparing both polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies. Examples of the latter are BrE-2, BrE-3 and KC-4 (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,077,220; 5,075,219 and 4,708,930.
The KC-4 murine monoclonal antibody is specific to a unique antigenic determinant, the “antigen”, and selectivity binds strongly to neoplastic carcinoma cells and not to normal human tissue (U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,930 to Coulter). The antigen appears in two forms in carcinoma cells, only the smaller of these forms being expressed in the cell membrane. The larger form appears only in the cytoplasm and has an approximate 490 Kdalton molecular weight (range of 480,000-510,000). The second form occurs at a higher density of expression, is found both in the cytoplasm and the membrane of carcinoma cells and has an approximate 438 Kdalton molecular weight (range of 390,000-450,000) as determined by gel electrophoresis with marker proteins of known molecular weights. Labeled KC-4 was applied to the diagnosis and medical treatment of various carcinomas, particularly adenocarcinoma and squamous cell carcinoma regardless of the human organ site of origin.
The BrE-3 antibody (Peterson et al., Hybridoma 9:221 (1990); U.S. Pat. No 5,075,219) was shown to bind to the tandem repeat of the polypeptide core of human breast epithelial mucin. When the mucin is deglycosylated, the presence of more tandem repeat epitopes is exposed and the binding of the antibody increases. Thus, antibodies such as BrE-3 bind preferentially to neoplastic carcinoma tumors because these express an unglycosylated form of the breast epithelial mucin that is not expressed in normal epithelial tissue. The preferential binding combined with an observed low concentration of epitope for these antibodies in the circulation of carcinoma patients, such as breast cancer patients, makes antibodies having specificity for a mucin epitope highly effective for carcinoma radioimmunotherapy. A 90Y-BrE-3 radioimmunoconjugate proved highly effective against human breast carcinomas transplated into nude mice. Human clinical studies showed the 90Y-BrE-3 radioimmunoconjugate to considerably reduce the size of breast tumor metastases without any immediate toxic side effects. Moreover, an 111In-BrE-3 radioimmunoconjugate was successfully used for imaging 15 breast cancer patients, providing excellent tumor targeting in 13 out of 15 of the patients. Out of all the breast tumor metastases occurring in another study, 86% were detected by 111In-BrE-3. Unfortunately, 2 to 3 weeks after treatment, the patients developed a strong human anti-murine antibody (HAMA) response that prevented further administration of the radioimmunoconjugate. The HAMA response, which is observed for numerous murine monoclonal antibodies, precludes any long-term administration of murine antibodies to human patients. Similarly, other heterologous antibodies, when administered to humans, elicited similar antibody responses. The anti-heterologous human response is, thus, a substantial limiting factor hindering the successful use of heterologous monoclonal antibodies as therapeutic agents, which could, otherwise, specifically annihilate breast carcinomas, causing little or no damage to normal tissue and having no other toxic effects.
Chimeric antibodies are direct fusions between variable domains of one species and constant domains of another. Murine/human chimeric antibodies prepared from other types of B cells binding to other types of antigenic determinants have been shown to be less immunogenic in humans than wide murine antibodies. These proved to be less immunogenic but still in some cases an immune response is mounted to the rodent variable region framework region (FR). A further reduction of the “foreign” nature of the chimeric antibodies was achieved by grafting only the CDRs from a rodent monoclonial into a human supporting framework prior to its subsequent fusion with an appropriate constant domain (European Patent Application, Publication No. 239,400 to Winter; Riechmann, et al., Nature 332:323-327 (1988)). However, the procedures employed to accomplish CDR-grafting often result in imperfectly “humanized” antibodies. That is to say, the resultant antibody loses affinity (usually 2-3 fold, at best).
The ligand binding characteristics of an antibody combining site are determined primarily by the structure and relative disposition of the CDRs, although some neighboring residues also have been found to be involved in antigen binding (Davies, et al., Ann Rev. Biochem. 59:439-473 (1990)).
The technologies of molecular biology have further expanded the utility of many antibodies by allowing for the creation of class switched molecules whose functionality has been improved by the acquisition or loss of complement fixation. The size of the bioactive molecule may also be reduced so as to increase the tissue target availability of the antibody by either changing the class from the IgM to an IgG, or by removing most of the heavy and light chain constant regions to form an FV antibody. Common to all of these potentially therapeutic forms of antibody are the required complementary determining regions (CDRs), which guide the molecule to its ligand, and the framework residues (FRs) which support the CDRs and dictate their disposition relative to one another. The crystallographic analysis of numerous antibody structures revealed that the antigen combining site is composed almost entirely of the CDR residues arranged in a limited number of loop motifs. The necessity of the CDRs to form these structures, combined with the appreciated hypervariability of their primary sequence, leads to a great diversity in the antigen combining site, but one which has a finite number of possibilities. Thus, its hypermutability and the limited primary sequence repertoire for each CDR would suggest that the CDRs derived for a given antigen from one species of animal would be the same derived from another species. Hence, they should be poorly immunogenic, if at all, when presented to a recipient organism.
Accordingly, there is still a need for a product of high affinity and/or specificity for carcinoma antigens suitable for the detection and therapy of carcinomas which elicits a lesser antibody response than whole non-human antibodies or chimeric antibodies containing, for instance the entire non-human variable region.